


Lost love

by totallyahuman25



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Mild Language, Protectiveness, Sibling Bonding, Some Humor, girls supporting girls, knock some sense into the boys, literal sunshine child, sachi is precious, sorry if it sucks, too good for this world, yui needs a friend ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:55:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyahuman25/pseuds/totallyahuman25
Summary: A strange girl is sent to the Sakamaki's household. Petite and cute with a smile plastered on her face, but is that all there is to the new resident of the mansion?
Relationships: Komori Yui & Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Mukami Brothers, Komori Yui/Mukami Brothers/Sakamaki Brothers/Tsukinami Brothers/Original Character(s), Komori Yui/Sakamaki Brothers, Original character&Mukami brothers, Original character&Sakamaki brothers
Kudos: 4





	1. Someone on the doorstep

**Author's Note:**

> Please be prepared for angst and fluff! This story takes place just before the beginning of season 2.

The sleek black car drove away swiftly, definitely going over the speed limit and leaving the young girl alone in front of the towering metal gate. She stood silently, examining the gate and the house beyond. Pushing the gate open without resistance and closing it behind her she felt a prick of something familiar, and assumed it was her feeling anxious. She hadn't been anxious in a while so she had almost forgotten. If that was good or bad thing she didn't know, but was leaning towards the former.

Sachiko pulled her small black suitcase behind her as she walked towards the large doors of the vine covered mansion. Her eyes wandered about the unruly gardens nearby and slide over to the fountain with a rather ugly gargoyle she'd decided to call Joe. It was silent except for her gentle footsteps. A soft sigh escaped the petite girls lips as she pulled her dark sweater closer.

"Such a gloomy house..."

Knocking clearly on the door three times she waited for it to open, listening for any sounds inside. Just when she went to knock again the large wooden door creaked open. A dainty blonde girl with wide pink eyes looked at her in surprise. She looked over the newcomer taking in the short girl with deep blue hair and grey streaks and then locked onto her eyes, they were enchanting, the left eye was a swirling misty white and grey color like the sky before it rains while her right eye was a shimmering orange that reminded Yui of the warm embers of a fire. The girl was adorable, like a doll. Yui was suddenly knocked out of her trance when she realized the pretty girl was still waiting with a patient smile and felt embarrassment hit her. The sweet girl was shocked to see someone other than one of the other _interesting_ residents of the mansion and had almost thought it was a dream and she was seeing an angel. Appreciative that the girl was unable to know her thoughts Yui focused her attention back on the present. 

"Hello!" Yui said with a polite shy smile, a small embarrassed blush blooming on her cheeks. Sachi smiled back and bowed to her and a thought flittered into her mind at the girls behavior. While Yui had been studying Sachiko, she had took the opportunity to do the same and came to the conclusion that Yui was sweet like sugar.

_'Cute.'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss, I am Sachiko but you may call me Sachi. I will be living here from now on, my guardian explained this to the eldest son." She explained calmly as she stood back up to face the taller girl. Once again Yui was in shock, she looked at this small gentle looking girl who was no older than her and was struck with worry for her. Yui was about to tell her to run, before the brother's could keep her here as their prey when the cold voice of Reiji came from behind her. 

"What's going on here? Not trying to run away are we Miss Komori?" He asked from the bottom of the stairs. Without knowing what else to do Yui opened the door all the way and allowed Sachiko to enter. The girl gave Yui another sweet smile and Yui's heart clenched in guilt. If she had been faster she could have kept her from this, but from now on she'll do her best to watch over her. Maybe there was still a chance to keep her out of this, despite the dark thoughts that wished her to stay so she wouldn't be so alone anymore. Yui missed talking to others without having to bite back her words. The tiny girl locked eyes with Reiji who was hadn't moved from before. She lowered her head once more.

"Hello, it's been awhile Young master Reiji." Her tone was polite but distant, almost robotic like it had been prerecorded. It didn't sound like that when she spoke before. Reiji's calm face slipped into one of confusion and he walked closer to the girl. His eyes cloudy with a look that was unrecognizable, and Yui stepped closer to her in case he did anything. He probably wouldn't though, as Reiji was more on the calmer side compared to his brothers despite his enjoyment of dealing out punishment.

"You......... why are you here?" He looked at her in disbelief, Yui had never seen Reiji look this shaken. The sudden information was making her head spin, or the lack of blood from being drained all the time, and she was questioning how they knew each other. Was she not a sacrificial bride like Yui? Who was she then?

"I'm supposed to here. Were you not told?" Tilting her head and glancing up to the older male Sachiko stated it obviously. Reiji hesitated and turned around, a soft growl coming from his mouth. 

"I was not. Follow me, this will be figured out. Take her luggage up to the room." An elderly man appeared from the shadows and Sachiko handed him her suitcase with a thank you. Both girls did just that then, following him into a room familiar to Yui from when she first met the brothers. When she learned vampires were real, and very weird. At least these ones that she'd met. Sachiko was lead to the sofa by the older girl as Reiji stared down at her. His eyes were intense and questioning, something that would make most uncomfortable but Sachi sat calmly and waited for him to speak.

"Why are you here?" He questioned in a demanding tone. He crossed an arm and pushed his glasses up with the other. Sachiko looked at him blankly.

"I already told you." 

"You-" A loud laugh cut off Reiji. The girls glanced over to the source of the sound, the fedora wearing vampire and his hotheaded sibling accompanying him behind the sofa Reiji was standing next to directly across from the girls. 

"What's this? Another pretty human girl is coming to live with us?" Laito laughed flirtatiously looking at his brother.

"More prey, how delicious. Yours truly is pleased." Ayato chuckled darkly.

"Are you seriously still calling yourself that you idiot... it makes me sick." Another voice growled causing Ayato to shout as Subaru appeared leaning angrily against a wall with his eyes closed. Truly the embodiment of an angsty emo boy Sachiko thought to herself.

"We'll be sure to have fun with this one, right teddy?" Kanato said looking at his bear in his arms. Sachiko watched them all silently, no one who had suddenly appeared had yet to actually look at her or speak to her. It was becoming repetitive and tiresome. Yui watched nervously and held onto Sachi's hand, causing Sachi to smile faintly. At least someone was acknowledging her.

"Another prospective bride so soon though? Not that I'm against it." Laito pondered looking to Reiji for an explanation. 

"She's not a prospective bride. That man said she was here for some mission. And to let her do what she needs to." Came the tired voice of Shu. But instead of sleeping lazily on the couch he stood directly behind Sachiko. He snaked his arms around her shoulders and nuzzled into her neck. The others looked in shock, Reiji in annoyance as he let out a growl at the sight of his elder brother.

"And that she's not to kill us. Isn't that right Sachi?" Shu said nuzzling deeper into her hair and breathing in her scent. Finally all the boy's eyes were on her. She stood, shrugging off Shu's backwards embrace and bowed politely. Shu rested his upper half on the back of the couch and watched drowsily.

"It's been awhile young masters. As Young master Shu said, Lord Tougo sent me to live here. After the event with his first wife recently he wanted to ensure Miss Yui's safety and I am to watch over her." She spoke with certainty and looked at them seriously. A loud slam resounded through the room as Subaru had punched into the wall.

Sachiko watched as his body trembled in rage, and looked to the wall in disappointment. A large hole with bites of wall crumbling off was where Subaru had introduced his fist to the wall. It could have been worse she thought, he could have thrown a chair at the wall instead. Or at her. Instead of expressing himself with words Subaru enjoyed choosing destruction, Sachiko knew. But him getting so worked up even at this age was surprising. It seems none of them were going to go against her expectations, other than Shu.

"What kind of bullshit is that!? You show up out of nowhere after years and that's all you say!?" Subaru shouted stalking over to Sachiko. Reiji put out a hand in front of him.

"Calm yourself Subaru, this behavior is inappropriate. But I suppose this matter has been settled." He said straightening his jacket, eyes wandering over to Sachiko who nodded. Subaru huffed and crossed his arms, looking away, but glancing back at blue haired girl.

"I'm sorry but what do you mean you're here to watch over me? Are you a...... vampire too?" Yui said confusion and slight fear flickering over her face. At this moment Sachi did something that shocked everyone; she kneeled in front of Yui and gave the brightest most genuine smile Yui had seen in months and gently took her hand. Despite her rising fear Yui felt the same affection and desire to stay with her from before.

"No, I'm not. I'm a hybrid Miss Yui. And as I said, my whole purpose here is to take care of you. I am to keep both your physical and mental state as healthy as can be, I'm here for your happiness. Think of me as your companion and friend if you want, I would like to get along with you." The words were honest and kind, the poor blonde almost felt like crying. Instead she blushed and nodded her head.

"I would like that too Sachi." Both girls were now beaming at each other.

A friendship had been born. And seeing the softness between them sparked a bitter green jealousy in the hearts of the brothers, jealousy they were far too proud to admit. Sachiko stood and pulled Yui up with her. Neither girl made an attempt to release the others hand.

"I guess I should go unpack now Miss Yui, if you need anything please ask." Sachiko went to slip away but Yui held onto her hand. 

"I'll help you! It'll go faster with two people! And you can just call me Yui." She exclaimed cheerfully. Although Sachiko had a feeling it also had something to do with the room of tension filled vampires. Still she laughed along.

"Sounds good Yui."

They turned to leave, ignoring the six brothers who stood practically frozen with their eyes locked onto the younger girl. Yui stared happily at their intertwined hands, the thought of having a real friend in this house made her heart leap with joy. Although she did have some questions, but out of all the people here Sachi in just the short time she knew her had already become number one in friendliness. Ready to get away from the aggression of the boys and talk more with her new friend Yui's hopes were crashed by a frowning Kanato gripping onto Sachiko's wrist.

"Teddy and I thought you were dead...... you were gone." His tone was dangerous, angry and miserable. Although that's how he sounded most of the time. He was slightly taller then Sachiko, and he gripped her arm tightly. It was too tight and Sachiko let her warmth slip off her face, a cold distance with something bitter took it's place as she looked into his eyes. A small distance was between their faces. 

"All you had to do to find out where I'd gone was call your Father. I was only a phone call away. But you never did. Now let go, it hurts." Snapping her wrist from his grip she opened the door with her now free hand and slipped out the door silently pulling Yui along with her. Kanato stood silently, staring at his hand with an empty expression. Something heavy settled in the air as the brothers left one by one without a word while Kanato stayed where he was.

Sachiko's annoyance had melted back into calm. Despite the look the petite creature had just given to the purple haired vampire Yui felt no danger from her, perhaps it was just her being naïve and far too trusting. The question that had been picking at her brain finally bubbled to the surface as she voiced out her curiousity.

"How is it you know the Sakamaki's, Sachi?" The question got her attention and Sachi looked at her surprised. She let out a faint humorless chuckle to herself. Running a hand through her short fluffy hair Sachiko looked away from Yui, not meeting her eyes as she spoke.

"I'm Tougo Sakamaki's adopted daughter. I lived here when I was younger." Yui's eyes widened into saucers at the serious tone.

"So, that means.... you're their sister!" Yui hadn't expected this in the slightest and was confused on how anyone as friendly as Sachiko could be family with the boys she had come to know, although Laito could be considered friendly.... it wasn't in an innocent way. Sachi flinched at the word 'sister' and nodded with hesitance.

"Technically, yes. I'm their sister."

"Sachiko Sakamaki."


	2. Settling in shouldn't be hard... right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blooming friendship, unstable family bonds, and a bunch of hungry vampires. What could possibly go wrong?

Luckily for her Sachiko was pleased to find her room directly across the hall from Yui's. Which was far better than one of the brothers, being right next to them would make it harder for Sachi to rest. They were always up to something. It seemed her friend was also happy with the arrangement, mentioning something about 'girl talks' and 'sleepovers'. The room was nice, looking similar to Yui's pretty pink room. Although all that mattered to Sachi in the end was it was a bed indoors. The main differences in the room was the color scheme, potted plants, and a couple bookshelves.

The bedsheets were black along with the canopy above the bed which had midnight blue accents, the large thick curtains matched the dark theme going for black with white lacy details. A tiny bonsai tree sat on the desk, it was perfectly shaped in Sachi's opinion, next a vined plant rested atop a bookshelf and climbing down the side, and lastly a tiny potted baby blue forget-me-not resided on the nightstand. Tracing her fingers lightly over the flower, she looked at it fondly.

"That's a pretty flower. I wonder what kind it is?" Yui hummed taking notice of the dainty blue flower. Pulling back her hand Sachiko tossed her suitcase onto the bed. 

"It's a forget-me-not. They mean remembrance and love. I've always found them cute." Sachiko explained digging through her suitcase. Yui nodded in agreement. There wasn't actually that much to unpack in the end, mainly just clothes that they put in the dresser. Yui took noticed the difference in their styles. One thing that really stood out among her belongings was the small oval shaped picture frame that Yui caught a glimpse of when Sachiko put it into a drawer, it showed a younger Sachi and a lady with brown hair and blue eyes both laughing. She didn't mention anything about it upon seeing the look Sachiko gave it when she put it away. 

Once they had finally gotten everything unpacked Sachiko shoved the suitcase into a closet. She opened up the dark curtains letting the silver moonlight fill the room. The light on her face almost made her seem ethereal. Looking content she turned to Yui.

"We have school later right? I'll probably be in the same class as you."

"Yes. I hope you are. I'm in the same class as Ayato and Kanato, Kanato doesn't talk in class and Ayato is always dragging me off to skip. On my first day he pulled me away and made me make him Takoyaki." Yui nodded and crossed her arms, huffing over her thoughts of the redheaded boy.

"That sounds like Ayato. He's such a glutton." Sachi snickered as Yui pouted. Both girls sat on the bed giggling.

"He calls me pancake too. I can count the number of times he's said my name on one hand." Yui groaned leaning back holding up a hand with only a few fingers raised. The other girl laughed.

"Pancake! It'd almost be cute if it wasn't so perverted." She held onto her sides giggling causing said Pancake to sigh in resignation. 

"Well I definitely prefer Pancake over 'Little Bitch'." 

"Let me guess, Laito?" Sachi asked, making a mocking flirty face with big kissy lips and blinking quickly at Yui. 

"Yup." The deadpan tone led to Sachiko patting her shoulder with a serious look.

"Perverts, the whole lot of them. They're too full of themselves because they're really handsome and no one ever tells them no. We should curse them to be ugly for a while to teach them some humility." Rubbing her chin in thought, Sachi nodded along with her plan thinking it over. 

"They'd be furious! Do you really know how to do something like that?" Yui said looking at her with wide eyes. Part of her wanted to do it, especially since if Sachi was here to keep her safe they wouldn't be able to take revenge. Finally being the one to mess with them sounded like a dream come true. 

"You pick up a lot of things travelling." Sachiko said with a shrug, giving Yui a mischievous smirk. Suddenly Yui jumped off the bed as Sachi watched her let out a panicked cry.

"I forgot I still have some homework to finish! It's due today!" She exclaimed distressed. Her hands went to her forehead as she let out a miserable sigh at her forgetfulness. If her grades started slipping Reiji wouldn't be happy with her, he was like a strict mother sometimes. If she ever said this to his face she was pretty she'd never see the outside world again.

"Will you be able to finish in time?" The bluenette asked concerned. Her friends panicked dance reminded her of an upset chicken, not that she'd tell her that. Most people don't enjoy being compared to chickens from what she knew. It wasn't something that brought comfort, even if it was kinda cute.

"Yes, but I better go do it now. I'll talk to you later Sachi." Yui called heading towards the door. Her hand was on the doorknob when she stopped and looked back with a smile.

"I'm glad you're here Sachiko."

"Thank you." She replied, returning the smile. Watching as Yui closed the door quietly behind her Sachiko looked to the door a moment longer after she disappeared and then flopped out onto the bed. Kicking off her shoes and stretching out as a yawn came from her mouth.

"Let's get some sleep while I can." Sachi murmured curling up into a ball, cuddling into a brown stuffed bunny that was hidden before. Not that she was embarrassed by her bunny, it was just too private to show to Yui at the moment. Sachiko wasn't the best with feeling vulnerable and suddenly being back at the mansion after all this time made her feel exactly that. Emotionally preparing to face the Sakamaki brothers all at once was impossible for her. Too many negative and positive feelings swirled around inside of her at the sight of them. This house wasn't one she was ever planning on going back to if she could help it, but she had to follow the will of her adopted Father. That jerk.

Pushing all those thoughts aside she snuggled tighter into a ball. Those would have to wait until later. She was surprisingly tired after the long trip back to Japan and began to drift off to sleep without trouble. Sleep was something that usually evaded her despite her enjoyment of it. Darkness consumed her mind as her breathing slowed, her sleeping face lightly illuminated by the moonlight.

_"Did I say you could talk back Pet? Be a good girl and be silent, if you make a sound I'll make it hurt more." The woman cooed with a falsely sweet tone, grabbing the child's chin roughly. Her nails pierced her skin and blood trickled down the girl's face. Despite how rough the woman was being she remained silent. A muzzle was now in the woman's other hand, as the child's eyes widened in horror. The hand released her face as the elder now strapped on the muzzle. When she finished she gave the girl a cruel smile, her painted lips lifted into a smirk._

_"Now, isn't that better? Go sit outside and think about what you did." Her smile dropped as she quickly slapped the girl. "Don't look at me like that. Get out of my sight immediately. And if I find out you removed it your punishment will be severe." The girl bowed and stumbled off, not allowing her expression to change from it's neutral position. Crying wouldn't help her anyway._

Sachiko sat up when she felt a presence enter the room. Even if it was annoying that someone came into her room without permission she was glad that dream had ended. Rubbing her eyes she looked at the chair which now held the fedora wearing vampire. He was staring at her with a thoughtful look instead of his usual flirty smile. Sachi yawned, a hand over her mouth while the other stretched out.

"Is there a reason you've trespassed into my room?" She said pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"I came to see you, I was hoping to catch you sleeping but you woke up." Laito said pouting. He got up and walked closer to the bed, sitting on the end.

"We'd all assumed you were dead. But here you are, alive and well. And suddenly here just for the human girl. It stings a little y'know? Am I supposed to be jealous of a human getting more attention than me?" Laito held a dramatic hand to his heart, turning another frowny face towards Sachiko. Sachi shrugged a little and looked out the window.

"Well.......... she is cuter than you." She said, trying to keep her lips from curling into a smile. Playing along Laito gasped and shook a finger in her direction.

"You need to get your eyes checked Little Sachi, I am the cutest creature to walk the Earth." He declared assuredly. Sachiko snorted.

"More like the vainest."

Laito crawled closer while Sachiko kept her head turned and began to poke her side. He kept poking her as she avoided meeting his eyes. He repeated her name over and over in a sing-song voice like a child does to their mother when they want attention. Finally he decided to flop on top of her, now looking down at her face as he rested his head on his hands. She wiggled underneath him and bit her cheek, giving him a glare. They stared at each other as Laito gave her a victorious smile. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"See, now that you're looking at me you have to admit I'm cuter. I'm just too attractive, it's almost unlawful. Maybe I should become a model, oh but the paparazzi would never leave me be. But don't you think this face should be shared with the world?" 

"And have tons of people feeding your ego even more? If it gets much bigger I'm pretty sure your head won't fit in your hat." Sachiko laughed pushing him off and sitting up. Laito laughed along and playfully bumped her shoulder.

"You're just jealous because you know I'd be wonderful at it. I was born to be a star!"

"Or a diva."

"I enjoy the finer things in life, that's all Little Baby." He said examining his finely manicured nails. Let it be known that Laito has brilliant hygiene, he says it's part of his charm. Sachi thinks it's more to do with his vanity and desire for perfection. She could psychoanalyze this boy for hours and explain everything he does but having personally met both his parents she didn't need to dig that deep to understand. One can't really expect positive results in a child brought up by Cordelia, the mythic psycho bitch herself. Sachiko was glad she was dead, but sometimes the triplets remind her of dear old Cordi too much for her liking. That was how Sachiko came to the conclusion that god didn't exist; because why would they let someone so terrible be anywhere near children? It was just too cruel.

"So that's why you're all so fond of Yui then? Just because of her blood quality?" She asked cautiously, glancing slowly at him. He pondered the question and leaned back in thought, flopping out on her bed. Laito rested his head on his arms and looked up smiling mischievously.

"It's true she has delicious blood and it makes it hard to want to let her go. But Little Bitch is also very fun to play with, she makes such cute frightened expressions. She can be quite the naughty girl when she fights back. I enjoy giving her rough painful pleasure" He chuckled darkly and covered his grin with a hand as an excited blush rose to his cheeks. Sachiko frowned in disgust, wanting to smack the perverted look off his face. What other answer could she have expected from the notorious pervert. Nothing mentioning a genuine bond to the sweet blonde girl or concern about her feelings. Did any of them ever think about what she wanted? Or were they all too wrapped up in their selfish fantasies, trying to drown away the darkness in them with Yui's light? Sachiko worried how this would end if someone didn't smack them out of it before they took too much from Yui and break her.

"Can't you call her by her name? That term is too vulgar, especially for Yui." Yui was anything but vulgar. Laito just fancied to think everyone was like him inside. Somehow all the Sakamaki brothers suffered from 'only child syndrome' despite them having multiple siblings. It definitely wasn't the only thing they suffered from though, because only child syndrome simply wasn't enough to explain these boys. 

"Hm? What's wrong with Little Bitch being called Little Bitch?"

"Many things. Including that you never asked if she was ok with being called that."

"I don't think she minds~?"

"Laito. You'll never know how she feels if you don't talk about it with her." She said sternly, cold seeping into her voice. Irritation was bubbling up inside Sachiko, was being just barely decent so difficult? 

"But I don't want to~."

"Why? Is it too hard for you to consider someone else's opinions? Can't handle not being coddled?" Sachiko snapped quickly. Laito's laidback attitude about this was pissing her off. He wasn't taking her seriously. As always he was messing around with her.

He was sitting up now, his previous playful smirk had vanished. His face was a mixture of emotions, none Sachiko cared enough about to figure out. Either her words get through his thick skull and he stops being such a shithead or they don't. It was up to him. Despite his being a horrid perv he was more in tune with emotions compared to some of the other brothers, unlike the emotionally constipated Reiji, it wasn't by much but it was something. She found herself holding tightly onto her brown bunny to calm herself, it had bee a while since she'd be so wound up. Just like it'd been a while since she interacted with someone like this. It was direct without real purpose and she'd see him again after this. If it came down to it she could act like Shu and pretend to be asleep around him, despite her hating to sleep around others.

"You're getting awfully worked up over a mortal you just met... are you sure that's what you're really upset about?" The stupid flirty look was gone and now he was studying her with his curious snake-like stare. He flickered over the bunny and she again wanted to smack him. The conversations power dynamic was now in his favor, now that she was worked up over this he was going to start trying to dissect her by treating her like a child and making her feel vulnerable. They both knew what he was doing. Turning this situation around on her. But Sachiko had no intention to let him win.

"She's nice and you're not. I dislike rude people y'know. It's my job now to watch over her, and I fully plan to do so." Her words were true, there was more to it but that was the simple version. They were friends now, and friends don't let friends get called rude names by stupid jerks. Sachi would've actually liked the nickname Pancake if it wasn't referring to Yui's breast size. It was a fitting name for Yui who was soft and sweet. Now she was hungry for something sweet. The perfect chance to get away from this conversation and fill her stomach, as she was now remembering she hadn't eaten anything since before yesterday.

"I'm going to go eat." Sachi declared, sliding off the bed. Grabbing a large fluffy black sweater she shoved it over her head, it was more like a dress on her as it went down to her knees and the sleeves were too long for her arms. Thus the sweater made her resemble a puffball in shape. Laito almost burst into tears at the sight, having to bite his lip not to laugh. It was adorable and hilarious.

"Well don't you look cute." He smiled devilishly. Sachi didn't reply, instead just grabbing her bunny and leaving the room quietly. Trailing after her Laito decided to talk nonstop about some randos from school, ranging from love letters to some steamy inappropriate meetings in a closet. The bluenette ignored his chatter completely and headed directly towards the kitchen. At this point he didn't need someone to reply, he just wanted to ramble freely not caring if the other person was actually listening. Probably having to do something with how much he likes the sound of his own voice.

The kitchen was empty when they got there, as one could expect in a house of vampires. Yui, the only exception was still doing her homework in her room which Sachiko knew from the scratch of paper she'd heard when passing by her door. She went straight for the fridge and rifled through it, grabbing the juice box labeled 'cherry'. Her talkative companion had sat himself on the table and crossed his legs, continuing to tell her a story she wasn't paying attention to. When she opened the juice and began to sip he sniffed the air and looked at her, stopping his storytelling.

"What is that?" He said pointing to the innocent looking drink.

"Cow blood."

"Why the hell would you drink that?" He said scrunching his face in distaste.

"Because it tastes like steak and there's plenty of it going to waste. Humans kill tons of cows but don't use the blood. So I get unlimited supply. There's other flavors too; chicken, goat, pig, turkey, sheep. I like cow the best though. Try some." Sachiko held it out to him, wanting him to try it to prove her point. It's not like they had to constantly rely on Yui for blood. Laito hesitantly leaned forward and sipped on the straw. When he pulled back he closed his eyes in thought. Sachiko waited expectantly, she personally saw no real difference in the quality of human and animal. But between them animal was far easier to get more of. She did sometimes get sent human blood from donors in her juice refill boxes. But it wasn't like she was totally reliant on blood anyway, other foods worked as well. Having a balance of both was healthiest for her, so she did her best to maintain that.

"It isn't too bad. It would make a nice snack. Grab me one would you?" His sudden acceptance of the drink made Sachi want to tease him about it, but she decided to instead encourage this behavior. If she teased him he'd make a point to never drink any again. She tossed him one from the fridge which he opened and began drinking from. He swung his legs back and forth as the younger started opening up cabinets while humming under her breath.

"Where~ are~ all~ the~ sweets~!?" She sang quietly until finally stopping at a cabinet with an evil little laugh. A rustling and crinkling could be heard as she opened the package.

"Don't eat them all or else Kanato will get mad at you." Laito warned taking a long sip of the seemingly normal juice box. Sachiko turned to squint at him with a cookie halfway out her mouth. She gulped it down and her lips curved into a frown.

"Not if you don't tell him it was me." She replied pointing a cookie at him accusingly.

"I think he'll know even if I don't."

"Hmph, he doesn't even need to eat food." Sachiko pouted eating another madeleine.

"I won't eat them _all_ I guess...."

"Fufu..... wise choice." He chuckled as she took a seat at the table arms full with her spoils. 

They sat in silence like that, Laito sitting on the table while Sachiko ate the assortment of sweets she had found. Their unspoken words hung heavy in the air. It had been a while since Sachiko had been able to be so casual around someone. She knew though it was hard for Laito to be serious, because that meant opening up and telling his real thoughts and would put him at a disadvantage. His flirtiness made most think he's stupid, never letting them in on what he's really planning. He wasn't stupid, just manipulative with a large personality. Well... he was a littlestupid. So Sachiko's question currently was; how is he trying to manipulate her now? But she figures it has to do with her being assigned Yui's guard, if Laito's on her good side he likely assumes she'll cut him some slack, and also that he was bored.

"This house went dull when you left." Laito confesses quietly, the tone in his voice so soft it makes her stiffen. It seems another vampire brother is going against her expectations slightly. If only they could be direct and get it over with.

"What can you expect from a house full of such moody boys?" Sachiko smirked. Squeezing her bunny closer she lightly laughed off his statement. She refused to take anything more from his words, that he meant anything by it. Laito was whimsical and playful and this is just his was of saying his brothers are boring- not that he missed her. 

Just because she had the last name Sakamaki didn't mean they thought of her as family. It's real purpose was to express ownership over her. And to have no one question her origins. When the vampire king brings in a little girl and says 'this is my daughter', you don't question him on where she came from. But that doesn't mean his royal pompous sons have to give a warm welcome, not when they can barely stand each other. In fact they tolerated her more than they did each other, but that had to do with the rivalries and jealousy between brothers. Something she wasn't too involved in because she wasn't a candidate for succession. She was a Sakamaki in name only. That had been made clear before and she wouldn't let herself forget it.

He hummed amusedly in response, already erasing the confusingly gentle look in his eyes. Sachiko sighed inwardly at herself. She supposed her exhaustion was catching up with her and was causing these wild thoughts to run loose. But at the moment she was very glad he wasn't facing towards her. Glancing back over to him Sachi took in his appearance. He was much taller now, no longer a young boy, he had a graceful almost delicate look which made Sachi amused at the irony but one thought that stuck out to her was he looked like a total fuck boy. He dressed the part of a flirty pervert perfectly, and the bluenette knew he had very few difficulties in finding partners. Some people had interesting tastes. Laito was a strong example of that.

The kitchen door opened quietly and greeted them with the sight of a curious Yui followed by Kanato and Subaru. Two more boys at once made Sachiko feel uncomfortable, three brothers in one room often led to a fight. But still she gave Yui a sweet smile as she came over.

"I checked your room but you were gone so I've been looking for you! The kitchen is probably where I should've started though..." Yui explained relieved. 

"Sorry about that. I was hungry. You got your schoolwork done then?" Sachiko pulled her legs up onto the chair, resting her head on the bunny. The three silent sets of eyes on her were becoming painfully noticeable by the second and it made her want to shrink away. She didn't like being looked at, it makes her feel like she was on display. If they wanted to watch strange animals they could go to a zoo.

"Yeah I finished everything. By the way....... where'd that bunny come from? Is it yours? I didn't see it in your room before." Yui said stepping closer to examine the stuffed toy. She didn't seem to realize how close she'd leaned in, only a few inches from their faces. Sachi watched in confusion at her behavior, trying not to become flustered at being caught with the toy. While she hadn't wanted anyone to see it she also didn't want to go without it, not with all these swirling feelings building up. At least she had hoped it would go ignored like Kanato's Teddy and everyone could move on with their lives. Why was the world always against her?

"It's mine." Sachiko answered dismissively, a blank look on her face. It felt hard to smile at the thought of the personal questions Yui might ask. Being in this house was all Sachiko could stomach for today, she didn't want to have a heart to heart with a girl she'd only just met. Even if she had taken a liking to Yui it didn't mean she was comfortable spilling out her soul the first day. She wasn't some bubbly princess.

After living with the Sakamaki's for this long Yui was pretty good at reading moods. Her well being depended on this skill. So she knew to stop pressing deeper and went for a softer topic. Polite conversation was one of her strong points which was tragically wasted on the six brothers. 

"Does it have a name?" 

"Name…?" Sachi questioned in surprise. For a moment her face was blank as she became lost in her thoughts. Slowly turning her head to Yui, with a quiet voice she said;

"Dandelion….. I had named it Dandelion." A pleasant reminiscing look covered Sachiko's face.

"That's cute!" Exclaimed the blonde in delight.

"So are you~" Sachiko giggled mischievously, causing the other to look at her in shock. A small blush forming on Yui's flustered face. Such an easy girl to tease~.

"Fools. Teddy is obviously the cutest." Kanato declared arrogantly, stomping closer to stare them down. Teddy rested snugly in Kanato's arms, his eternal resting place. Yui chuckled nervously and agreed with him.

"Putting cute things against each other is stupid. Not everything has to be a competition." Staring down the purple haired triplet determinedly they both became locked in a staring contest. 

"This is lame. If this is all you dragged me here for I'm leaving." Subaru blurted, watching the two in annoyance. 

"Oh? But isn't Little Sachi being adorable? Just look at that dress she's wearing, so cute. I think this is all very entertaining." Laito smirked looking to Subaru.

"It's a sweater. And I'm glad to know I've entertained you, I live to serve after all." She gazed at him through half-lidded eyes with a devious smile. He frowned at her words while Subaru stared absentmindedly at her. Sachiko stood silently, drawing more attention, and began to clean up the assortments of treats she'd been eating prior. She glanced over to Yui and ignored the existence of the other three boys in the kitchen.

"School starts soon. We should go get ready now. Reiji doesn't approve of tardiness. Or fun... but that's another matter entirely." She said chuckling to herself. An inviting hand was offered to Yui who stared in hesitation. She wondered about Sachiko's past and existence, in fact she didn't even know what Sachiko really was. 'Hybrid' wasn't a word she could know anything about. Hybrid of what? But in the end she gave into the kind smile of her friend and took her hand.

"I saw your uniform already on your bed earlier. Reiji must have laid it out for you." She added as Sachiko led them towards the door with their hands now intertwined.

"That's nice. He's reliable in stuff like that isn't he?" The bluenette mused. They stopped before Subaru who had stopped before the doorway. Locking eyes Sachiko remained silent for a moment before dryly stating a 'pardon us' and worming around the emo moody boy.

"See you later boys." The short girl called back opening the door and disappearing from sight.

Heading towards their rooms the mood was good between them. Sachi had been fed and escaped the boys without trouble, and Yui had found the other girl without getting bitten or sexually harassed. They walked the hall that led to their bedroom while having some small talk. Suddenly Yui's face lit up like a lightbulb had gone off.

"Right! Sachi you mentioned being a hybrid before. What exactly does that mean? A hybrid of what?" She said looking to the other girl curiously.

"Oh I didn't tell you. I forgot, sorry. Well, I'm a mix of two things: vampire and werewolf. I was born this way. It's funny- I don't qualify as either but at the same time I'm both. That's why I just go by hybrid. As far as I know there aren't any others like me." It sounded simple when she explained it, like no big deal. But something in her voice said it was a bitter subject for her. Yui thought it about how she wasn't considered part of either group, a species all her own. One of a kind.

"That sounds a little lonely....." She murmured sadly. Sachiko gave a small grin.

"Who knows." 

Before they had realized they were in front of their opposite doors. Both gave a small wave as they went into their respective room.

"See you in a minute Yui."

Sachiko then went into her room and closed the door gently behind her. Turning around her brows scrunched as she frowned. She spoke in a annoyed voice and questioned;

"What're you doing in here?"


End file.
